Blah blah blah
by Niacy
Summary: TRADUCTION de la série de drabbles de Kavbj. Du Lavyuu. Du Yuvi. Et des chansons aussi. De la lecture plutôt légère, qui se lit sans trop se prendre la tête. Yay !
1. Blah blah blah par Kesha

**Auteur** : Kavbj, une auteur australienne.

**Traductrice** : Niacy, et c'est une première !

* * *

_NdT : Non, je n'oublie pas le fandom de DGM. Je me penche sérieusement sur une mini fic Lavyuu-iste (le fameux soir de pluie pour ceux qui voient de quoi je parle) mais j'avoue avoir une petite (grosse) panne dans l'écriture en ce moment. Alors en attendant, je vous propose une petite traduction. Il s'agit d'une série de drabbles sur mes persos fétiches : Kanda et Lavi. Pourquoi l'ai-je fait ? Parce que ces drabbles sont parfois drôles, parfois tristes, parfois plus sensuals. Et parce que j'aime beaucoup le fait que Kavbj se soit inspirée de paroles de chansons diverses pour les intégrer dans le texte. C'est court, c'est mignon, ça se lit tout seul, sans prise de tête et voilà ^^._

_J'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Merci à Kabjv d'avoir acceptée ma proposition. La version originale se trouve dans mes fav'. S'il y a des erreurs, faites-moi signe._

_Bonne lecture. Bises, Niacy^^_

_NB : il faut savoir qu'en anglais, le langage de Kanda est moins châtié que chez nous. Il y a plein de _fucking_, ce qui veut dire _putain_. Ahem... j'ai atténué un peu. Pardonnez-moi^^.  
_

* * *

**Inspiré par Blah Blah Blah de Ke$ha… une bonne chanson… Sérieusement, allez écouter.**

**Il pourrait y en avoir d'autres :)**

Kanda fixait Lavi à travers sa frange, réfléchissant sérieusement à la façon dont il pourrait tuer cet imbécile de lapin. Il pourrait le faire vite fait bien fait, ou de façon un peu plus amusante et plus lente… mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il le ferait aussi douloureusement que possible. Et cela pourrait arriver plus tôt que prévu si cet idiot ne la fermait pas tout de suite et n'arrêtait pas son putain de _blah blah blah_ !

Il fouillait dans ses poches à la recherche d'un élastique de rechange, parce que ce crétin de lapin avait retiré l'original et essayé de le manger -oui, l'idiot de lapin était un bâtard- et maintenant ses cheveux cinglaient sa taille et il avait vraiment besoin de les couper parce que maintenant de plus en plus de personnes mettaient en doute son genre. Il était un homme, un putain de mec, compris ?

Compris ? Compris ? Bien. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette fichue blague que Lavi lui avait faite des années plus tôt. Ça rappelait bien à Kanda ce qu'était Lavi : le Maître des pitreries. Se détournant du bavard lapin –et son incessant _blah blah blah_- Kanda essaya de ne pas être trop fier de lui pour être capable de se souvenir de cet épisode. Et _oui_ la fierté était un péché, et _non_, il n'en avait pas rien à foutre !

« Yuuuu » geignit pitoyablement Lavi, en voyant le beau -et oui, Kanda était monstrueusement beau- Japonais partir au loin, toujours à la recherche de son élastique. Lavi réprima un sourire amusé. Il avait réussi à voler l'élastique de rechange de Yu plus tôt… Il préférait largement voir ses longues mèches d'encre noire tomber librement sur ses épaules… ou coller au corps en sueur de Kanda – oh ce putain de corps si tentant !

Wow il s'améliorait dans la pratique de ce beau langage. Merci à ce cher Kanda. C'était comme s'il était un autre pays à lui tout seul, avec sa propre langue. Cela avait pris à Lavi un bout de temps pour pouvoir parler le Kanda, bien plus que pour apprendre le japonais -ce qu'il avait fait dans l'espoir d'impressionner ce bel asiatique. Et oui, il était déjà sacrément beau à l'époque.

Cela demanda plus d'effort à Kanda qu'il ne le pensait pour ne _pas_ frapper cet abruti de lapin -et ses foutus _blah blah blah_. Voilà de quoi s'enorgueillir, encore. Sérieusement, Lavi pensait-il qu'il n'avait pas de limite ? Tch' abruti ! Pffft comme Lavi et ses _blah_ _blah blah._

Soudainement Kanda se retourna brusquement, une certaine forme de panique se formant dans sa poitrine quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus aucun _blah blah blah_. Et vraiment c'était trop soudain et absolument pas normal. Les choses devaient s'atténuer doucement pour que Kanda les assimilent facilement.

Et ce crétin de lapin souriait, ravi d'avoir su attirer l'attention de Yu encore une fois, et oh! tellement content que Yu se soit inquiété de son roux favori. Kanda soupira tandis que le sourire du lapin s'agrandissait pour se faire moqueur, étincelant comme toujours. Et le blah blah blah reprit.

Quand Lavi comprendrait-il qu'avec Kanda les actions étaient plus parlantes que les mots, et que tout ce blah blah blah ne menait nulle part ?

_Stop talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah_

Arrête de parler, parler, parler ce blah blah blah

_Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah_

Tu crois que tu vas réussir comme ça ? Nah, nah, nah

_Not in the back of my car, ah, ah_

Pas à l'arrière de ma caisse, ah ah

_If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_

Si tu continues à parler ce blah blah blah


	2. Crash & Burn par savage Garden

**Auteur** : Kavbj, une auteur australienne.

**Traductrice** : Moi, alias Niacy^^

* * *

**Crash & Burn**

Le sang et la poussière voltigeaient, tâchant la peau de porcelaine, salissant les longues mèches brunes. Mugen fendait l'air rapidement et avec rythme. Chaque coup était parfait et précis, comme Kanda l'avait pratiqué maintes fois.

Finalement le dernier akuma disparut, et la douleur enflamma le corps de Kanda quand il s'autorisa enfin à se détendre. Elle enfla en lui et il s'effondra au sol, à genoux, Mugen maculée de sang, et il haleta à la recherche d'oxygène. Il avait enfin l'impression qu'il pouvait _respirer de nouveau._

Neuf jours. Il avait été ici pendant neuf jours sanglants, avec peu de repos. La ville était morte, les bâtiments en ruine, sans plus personne. La dernière âme était partie avec le dernier akuma. Et aussi antisocial que l'était Kanda, il mourait d'envie d'avoir un contact humain, plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre, comme il n'en avait jamais eu envie auparavant.

Le trouveur qui l'accompagnait n'avait pu arriver jusque dans cette ville : il avait été tué quand ils avaient été attaqués dans la forêt la première nuit loin de l'Ordre. Le rouge brûlait l'intérieur de ses paupières. Le sang rouge, le rouge du feu, une chevelure rousse… Et à nouveau, il avala de l'air avidement, le visage tourné vers les cieux, les yeux fermés devant le champ de bataille silencieux face à lui.

Tremblant, Kanda se remit sur ses pieds, utilisant Mugen comme une béquille. Il était trop fatigué pour se soucier d'un tel manque de respect envers son arme. Il était chanceux d'être éveillé. Chaque petit mouvement du moindre de ses muscles sous sa peau lui prenait plus d'énergie que nécessaire. Mais Lavi attendait. Et Lavi était un contact humain et un soulagement contre _son mal de cœur_ et la _douleur_. Donc pour Lavi, il devait avancer.

'Yuu sera bientôt à la maison, j'espère', rêvassa Lavi tandis qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. 'Tu es parti depuis si longtemps, mon beau chéri', pensa-t-il ses lèvres formant un sourire à la vision d'un Kanda rougissant s'il savait à quoi Lavi pensait.

Il entra directement dans sa chambre, profondément plongé dans ses pensées, quand d'un surprenant hochement de tête, il revint à la réalité. La vision qui l'accueillit, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, l'emplit de sentiments indistincts, et il resta figé sur le seuil, la bouche ouverte, pendant au moins une minute avant de pouvoir sortir un mot.

« Y-Yuu. »

Des yeux fatigués, fatigués, oh tellement fatigués, le fixaient. Yuu était étendu sur le sol glacé de la chambre de Lavi, des traces de sang séché recouvraient sa belle peau ivoire. Lavi fit claquer la porte derrière lui, protégeant Kanda alors qu'il était probablement dans son plus triste état, puis s'avança avec des jambes tremblantes pour s'agenouiller près du Japonais brisé et le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu es à la maison, à la maison, à la maison » lui chuchota-t-il, le berçant d'avant en arrière. Yuu respira profondément, relâchant un soupir épuisé. Lavi ne voulait pas penser à ce par quoi Kanda était passé, à quand remontait sa dernière nuit ou son dernier repas, ce n'était pas le moment.

Le poussant gentiment, ignorant son _mal de cœur_ quand Yuu protesta lourdement, n'essayant même pas de cacher le fait qu'il était blessé et sa _douleur_, Lavi le plaça sur son lit et commença à retirer son manteau d'Exorciste. Puis vint la chemise blanche –à présent tâchée de rouge- que Kanda portait toujours, et au fur et à mesure que sa peau crémeuse apparaissait Lavi y déposait des petits baisers papillons. Il embrassa le torse de Yuu jusqu'à atteindre sa gorge, sa mâchoire pour finir au coin de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il attendait, parfaitement immobile.

Kanda ressentait chaque tendre baiser contre sa peau mais il était trop fatigué. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de tenter de garder les yeux ouverts –et il était près d'échouer- tandis qu'il était étendu sur le dos, les cheveux détachés, les bras reposant mollement de chaque côté de son corps. Il était trop faible pour réagir à ce délicieux peau contre peau, et il grogna, légèrement irrité, quand Lavi essaya de le manipuler pour enlever ses bras de ses manches.

Secouant la tête et souriant doucement, Lavi s'assit et se figura que Yuu dormirait probablement mieux à l'infirmerie, là où on pourrait lui donner des médicaments pour être certain qu'il dorme au moins douze heures de suite. Lavi savait que Yuu refuserait, mais cela semblait être la meilleure solution, et il réalisait que Kanda n'en avait pas l'énergie.

Il avait fait la moitié du chemin, Yuu dans ses bras, comme une mariée (et oui, il était reconnaissant du fait que Yuu soit trop fatigué pour essayer de l'éventrer, parce qu'il le portait comme une fille) quand Yuu agrippa sa chemise, les poings serrés, s'y accrochant désespérément. Baissant la tête, Lavi posa ses lèvres contre celles de Yuu, ignorant les regards portés sur eux qui s'écarquillèrent quand Yuu sanglota sous le baiser.

Les yeux de Kanda s'ouvrirent définitivement quand il se sentit pleurer, incapable de se contrôler. « Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » parvint-il à balbutier, se recroquevillant contre Lavi du mieux qu'il put. Kanda devint mortellement silencieux, mais Lavi était sûr qu'il criait, qu'il était effrayé, confus. Yuu ne pleurait jamais.

« Tu es épuisé, amour » murmura-t-il de façon apaisante, et il décida qu'il aurait sans doute juste dû rester dans sa chambre avec Kanda et qu'ils n'iraient pas à l'infirmerie.

Au lieu de cela, il se dirigea vers le mur, s'y adossa, s'assit et mis Yuu sur ses genoux. Yuu s'endormit presqu'aussitôt, et pendant les deux premières heures, il fut assaillit par des cauchemars. Et il pleurait, finalement il pleurait vraiment, et sanglotait et appelait Lavi sans relâche. Mais tout ce que Lavi pouvait faire, tandis qu'ils attiraient l'attention inquiète de leurs compagnons, une attention apeurée –c'était une attaque ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Kanda ?– s'était d'accentuer sa prise et de lui dire de juste respirer encore, qu'il n'était pas seul, que tout le monde pouvait se laisser aller parfois.

Et avant longtemps, lui aussi s'endormit.

_Because there has always been heartache and pain__  
_Parce qu'il il aura toujours une peine de cœur et de la douleur

_And when it's all over you'll breathe again__,  
_Et quand tout sera fini, tu respiras encore,

_You'll breathe again.__  
_Tu respireras encore.

_If you need to fall apart,__  
_Si tu as besoin de t'effondrer___,_

_I can mend a broken heart.__  
_Je peux réparer un cœur brisé.

_If you need to crash then crash and burn,__  
_Si tu as besoin de t'écraser alors écrase-toi, brûle-toi___,_

_You're not alone.__  
_Tu n'es pas seul.


	3. She's a genius par Jet

**Auteur** : Kavbj.

**Traductrice** : Niacy^^

* * *

_Allez hop ! Une nouvelle flicclet, vu que je ne suis pas là cette semaine, donc vendredi, jour de publication pour moi._

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

_**She's A Genius**_

Lavi était content que le manteau d'exorciste de Yuu soit trempé et qu'il pende sur le balcon arrière de leur auberge, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait clairement observer le roulement de ses muscles sous sa peau, le léger balancement de ses hanches et la façon dont il roulait des épaules en avant pour glisser ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir.

Yuu avait toujours été beau et captivant – mystérieux et un peu soupe au lait bien sûr, mais cela faisait partie du lot. Lavi s'assura de garder une distance de quelques pieds derrière Yuu de manière à ce qu'il puisse le voir correctement. Le Japonais n'était jamais venu dans cette partie de l'Inde avant et il était clairement étonné et impressionné par la culture et les marchés, bien qu'il tente de le cacher. Ouais, c'est vrai, Lavi voyait tout.

Ses lèvres se soulevant avec amusement, Lavi commença à prendre note du nombre de regard appréciateur que Yuu recevait – que ce soit des femmes ou des hommes. Certaines devaient être homosexuelles et certains hétéros, mais avec ses traits fins et ses longs cheveux, le genre de Yuu était vraiment difficile à deviner. Bien sûr, Lavi tenait à la vie et s'assurait de bien garder pour lui cette partie railleuse de ses réflexions quotidiennes.

Certains furent assez courageux pour l'approcher, mais Yuu leur faisait baisser les yeux, sa bouche crachant des paroles aiguisées, des insultes et des réponses tranchantes à leurs propositions ridicules, et Lavi devait admettre, que son amant était vraiment un _génie_, à sa manière.

Accélérant le pas, Lavi rattrapa Yuu et passa son bras autour de sa taille, l'embrassant derrière l'oreille, faisant grogner Yuu qui tentait de masquer sa rougeur. Puis il y eu un coude dans son ventre et un poing sur son entrejambe, et Lavi resta derrière encore une fois, gémissant de douleur. Ménageant un sourire en coin, il ne pouvait que penser que, encore une fois, Yuu était _un génie_.

_They said, 'Hey there girl, tell me what do you do?'__  
__Ils disaient, 'Hey toi la fille, dis-moi ce que tu fais ?'_

_She said, 'Nothing, but I'm damn sure it's more than you.'__  
__Elle disait, 'Rien, mais je suis sûre que c'est sûrement plus que toi.'_

_That girl's a genius__  
__Cette fille est un génie_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I think she's serious__  
__Je pense qu'elle est sérieuse_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_


	4. Starstrukk par 3OH ft Katy Perry

**Auteur :** Kavbj

**Traductrice :** Niacy^^

* * *

_Avec du retard, voici la dernière trad... A présent, je vais essayer dans la mesure du possible (mon emploi du temps surtout^^) de mettre une traduction tous les vendredis. Parce que Kavbj est inspirée et a publié actuellement vingt-deux ficclets. Ce qui fait... *Niacy compte sur ses doigts*... presque six mois de lecture ! Ah ouais, quand même o_O.  
_

_Bonne lecture, Niacy^^.  
_

* * *

_**Starstrukk**_

Kanda regardait le verre qu'il tenait entre ses mains, le battement de la musique pulsait à travers le club mais pas assez fort pour bloquer ses pensées. Il était au-delà de ça, totalement et complètement au-delà de ça. Lavi l'avait poussé trop loin et… Si leur relation ne signifiait rien pour le Baka Usagi, alors elle ne signifiait rien pour lui.

Relevant la tête, il écarta sa frange de devant ses yeux et jeta un coup d'œil sur le club. Il y avait encore ce même homme, le fixant du regard. Il était assez beau, avec un sourire satisfait et diabolique, de bonnes manières et des cheveux châtains épais. C'était un habitué, d'après ce que le barman lui avait dit. Son nom était Tyki.

'Ça ne sera pas de l'_A.M.O.U.R_, ce n'est pas ce que ça sera'. Vraiment, juste du sexe sans honte, une douce revanche et une façon de combattre son mal de cœur.

Ça n'avait pas été long, et rapidement Tiky l'avait poussé vers l'arrière-salle, sa bouche embrassant l'épaule nue de Kanda. Et Kanda avait gémi, arquant son dos et poussant ses hanches contre celles de l'homme portugais. Cela ne voulait rien dire et ne voudrait jamais rien dire, mais il espérait que cela blesse profondément Lavi. Il sourit d'un air satisfait, distrait une seconde par ses pensées, imaginant ce que dirait Lavi quand il l'apprendrait. _Ne le prend pas personnellement. Nous n'avons jamais été amoureux._ Mais rapidement Tyki le sortit de ses pensées tandis qu'il lui retirait sa chemise.

Lavi regardait fixement le Japonais en face de lui, ignorant le fait qu'ils bloquaient le passage. Yuu baissait les yeux sur le trottoir, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres vers le haut. Lavi ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Yuu avait fait _quoi _?

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu plaisantes », supplia-t-il en avançant d'un pas.

Yuu secoua sa tête et la pencha en arrière et sur le côté. « Mmmm, non chéri », répondit-il moqueur, en commençant déjà à s'éloigner. « Tu a été trop loin. »

La tête de Lavi tournait. Il avait été prévenu un nombre de fois incalculable par Allen et Lenalee, et d'autres encore, qu'il devait arrêter de flirter si effrontément à présent qu'il était avec Kanda, mais il pensait que Yuu s'en ficherait, qu'il comprendrait que c'était juste comme ça que Lavi était. Mais il avait tort, et il _avait été_ trop loin, et maintenant il avait perdu la chose la plus importante pour lui.

« L'_ A.M.O.U.R_ ce n'est pas ça, ça n'a jamais été ça et ne le sera jamais », dit Yuu, en regardant Lavi par-dessus son épaule. Il sourit d'un air satisfait, plongea les mains dans ses poches, baissa la tête et partit. « Au revoir, mon ami. »

Cela lui fit très mal lorsque Lavi comprit le sens de ce mot. Une amitié améliorée… Il avait convaincu Yuu que c'était tout ce qu'ils auraient… qu'ils n'avaient _jamais été amoureux._

_Don't take it personally 'cause we were never in love,__  
_Ne le prends pas personnellement, parce que nous n'avons jamais été amoureux,

_It doesn't really matter who you say you are__  
_Ça n'a pas d'importance qui tu dis être

_Sing it out the window of your car.__  
_Chante-le de la fenêtre de ta voiture.

_Find another girl across the bar 'cause L.O.V.E's not what this was.__  
_Trouve une autre fille dans le bar, parce que l'AMOUR ce n'est pas ça.

_How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out ?__  
_Comment, dois-je dire je suis désolé car ce mot n'a jamais été dit tout haut ?

_Now, L.O.V.E's just another word I never learned to pronounce__.  
_Maintenant, l'AMOUR est juste un autre mot que je n'ai jamais appris à prononcer.


	5. In my head de Jason Derulo

**Auteur : **Kavbj**  
Traductrice :** TheoryofChaos

* * *

_Pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui aie bossé mais ToC. Merci my dear de ton aide._

_Bonne lecture, Niacy^^_.

* * *

_**In my head**_

Lavi regarda par la fenêtre, regarda la petite ville en contrebas pendant que le soleil se couchait sur les lointaines montagnes. _Dans ma tête_, c'est là où tu es toujours, je ne peux pas t'en sortir… je ne veux pas te laisser partir.

Baissant son regard, il fixa ses mains et écarta les doigts en souriant tristement. Yuu lui manquait terriblement mais les mots de Bookman lui trottaient toujours dans la tête. « Il faut que tu t'emploies à te séparer de ce garçon ou vous aurez tous les deux des ennuis. » Lavi se souciait trop de Kanda -Dieu comme il détestait appeler le garçon ainsi- pour laisser quoi que ce soit lui faire du mal. Alors il acceptait toutes les missions, en demandait le plus possible, faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter l'autre adolescent.

Si Kanda était parti en mission, c'était l'occasion pour Lavi de se relaxer. S'il arrivait qu'ils soient tous les deux à la maison en même temps, Lavi utilisait l'excuse du travail pour se tenir éloigné de son amant. Et c'était en train de le tuer.

Il voulait emmener Yuu avec lui, loin de cette guerre, autour du monde. Tout lui montrer, lui apprendre les ficelles. Kanda n'était pas très doué pour l'amour - ça embrouillait grandement le pauvre garçon. On lui avait promis tant de choses, des gens avaient déclaré l'aimer trop de fois, pour le laisser tomber ensuite. Lavi était bien conscient du fait que Kanda avait attendu que tout se casse la gueule autour de lui, et Lavi aidait justement à ce que ça arrive.

Mais il le devait, même s'il ne le voulait pas… et Kanda était dans sa tête. _T'es dans ma tête, toujours, toujours, toujours dans ma tête et dans mon cœur._

Kanda était perdu, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Lavi était finalement revenu… enfin, il avait été à l'Ordre Noir toute la semaine passée mais Kanda, lui, venait juste de rentrer à la maison. Et même s'il avait faim et qu'il aurait tué pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, il voulait vraiment réussir à avoir une conversation avec le lapin.

Finalement, il l'aperçut et son souffle le quitta dans un soupir de soulagement. « Hé, Lavi ! » appela-t-il, bien conscient des gens qui regardaient. Moyashi était en train de sortir de la cafétéria et son visage refléta soudain l'expression d'un mauvais pressentiment. Kanda l'ignora.

« Oh Yuu, » répondit Lavi, souriant étrangement à Kanda. « Désolé, j'aurais aimé qu'on parle mais je dois partir en mission, » dit-il rapidement, frôlant Kanda en passant.

Se retournant, Kanda cria son nom, lui demanda de lui expliquer ce qui se passait mais Lavi avait déjà disparu à l'angle du couloir. Il fixa l'endroit, sentant posés sur lui des regards emplis de pitié et il pivota lentement, décrivant un cercle complet pour revenir au point où Lavi s'était envolé, tout en luttant pour masquer la douleur.

Il s'éloigna, toujours blessé et confus, ignorant Lenalee et le Moyashi qui lui intimaient d'attendre. Pourquoi diable Lavi l'évitait-il ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal, énervé l'autre adolescent peut-être ? Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, à la fois de façon sexuelle et dans des termes plus innocents. Ils avaient à peine parlé, s'étaient à peine vus et manquaient toujours l'autre. Et, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient une mission ensemble, Lavi la refusait pour demander une mission solo le lendemain.

Souriant amèrement, Kanda se permit de cacher ses yeux derrière sa frange tandis qu'il les sentait devenir humides. Pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait aussi mal ?

Il ne pouvait plus faire ça, il devait voir Kanda. Trois mois, bébé, trois putain de mois qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment vus tous les deux et tu es englué _dans ma tête_ -fantasmes, cauchemars, souvenirs… J'abandonne, j'y arrive pas.

« Yuu ! » Kanda l'ignora et choisit de continuer à marcher. Lavi serra les dents. « Yuu, pour l'amour du ciel, attends s'il te plaît ! » Il saisit le poignet de l'autre garçon et l'amena à lui, pressant ses lèvres contre celles du Japonais.

« J'y arrive pas, » murmura-t-il, collant son front contre celui de Yuu après s'être reculé. « _Tu es dans ma tête _chaque minute de chaque jour. Merde à Bookman, merde à tout ce qui pourra arriver. Je ne te veux pas juste _dans ma tête_, je te veux à mes côtés. »

Bien que les mots n'aient eu que peu de sens pour Kanda qui n'avait presque aucune idée de ce qui se passait réellement, et parce que oui, il pardonnerait toujours le roux aussi facilement, qu'il lui faisait confiance à ce point, qu'il l'aimait à ce point, il s'autorisa un petit sourire. « Ouais, alors bordel qu'est-ce que tu penses de 'dans ton _lit_', lapin crétin ? »

_In my head, I see you all over me _  
Dans ma tête, je te vois tout autour de moi

_In my head, you fulfil my fantasy _  
Dans ma tête, tu réalises mes fantasmes

_In my head, you'll be screaming _  
Dans ma tête, tu seras en train de hurler

_In my head, it's going down _  
Dans ma tête, tout s'effondre

_In my head, it's going down _  
Dans ma tête, tout s'effondre

_In my head_  
Dans ma tête


	6. Hard par Rihanna

**Auteur :** Kavbj

**Traductrice :** Niacy^^.

* * *

_Yuvifan : Arf, j'ai honte. Je n'ai pas répondu à ta review. Mea culpa. Merci pour ton compliment sur les traductions. ToC et moi-même y prenons beaucoup de plaisir et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'elle est contente d'avoir été aussi fidèle que possible à Kavbj, tout comme moi, et que cela se soit senti via les émotions. Mot de la fin : YUVI POWA ^^. A bientôt. Biz, Niacy^^._

* * *

_**Hard**_

« Yuu ? » appela Lavi, balançant son marteau par-dessus son épaule et cherchant le jeune Japonais. « Oh mon Dieu ! Yuu ! »

Un Kanda Yuu de treize ans gisait, blessé, à l'autre bout du champ de bataille, du sang tout autour de lui. Il grognait tandis que Lavi venait dans sa direction, l'appelant sans cesse par son prénom. « La ferme, lapin. Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom. »

Lavi s'agenouilla à côté de lui, examinant sa blessure. Un sanglot choqué se coinça dans sa gorge et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Yuu. La blessure était fatale… Lavi ne serait pas capable de les amener à temps à un médecin et s'il aggravait la blessure, ça ne pourrait être que pire. Yuu allait se vider de son sang et s'en aller juste devant lui.

« Y-Yuu… il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire », dit-il doucement, et Kanda, haletant péniblement, résistant à la forte envie de hurler, dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. « Je t'aime » et Kanda n'eut même pas le temps d'assimiler ce qui était supposé être une autre utilisation éhontée de son prénom, que des lèvres chaudes, un peu gercées, salées par les larmes, se posèrent sur les siennes.

Usant beaucoup trop d'effort, parce qu'il sentait cette faiblesse et cette perte de sang qui l'épuisaient, Kanda repoussa l'idiot. « Argh, c'est quoi ça, baka ? » Son ton s'adoucit et il prit gentiment la main de Lavi. « Regarde, abruti. »

Ignorant comme toujours le beau langage de Yuu, Lavi regarda la plaie, ses yeux s'agrandissant tandis qu'elle se refermait devant lui, sans même une cicatrice. « M-mais, comment ? Je veux dire… ça revient ? » Puis son action précédente lui revint à l'esprit et il rougit d'une couleur semblable à ses cheveux. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne vivrait pas au-delà de cette confession… Pourquoi Yuu n'était-il pas mort comme les gens normaux le faisaient ?

Lavi sourit bêtement et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Yuu, pour la plus grande irritation de ce dernier. Yuu était tout sauf normal… non parfois il était beaucoup trop _fort_.

« Lavi ! Maudit toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir sur moi ! » grogna Yuu, âgé de dix-huit ans. Lavi était en train de saigner, il partirait juste devant lui… certainement… Yuu ne connaissait pas grand-chose au sujet des blessures, les siennes ne durant jamais plus d'une journée (qui en avait eu de plus d'une journée ? Comme la panique pouvait influencer un esprit...), donc il ne reconnaissait pas les blessures fatales… Celle de Lavi pouvait être fatale… s'il n'était pas secouru… mais Lavi était _fort_, il ne partirait pas sans se battre ? Ce genre de trucs, n'est-ce pas ?

« Non, attends, Yuu » gémit Lavi alors que Yuu se préparait à relever doucement le lapin débile. « Souviens-toi… il y a cinq ans ? Six ? Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? »

Yuu se figea et regarda Lavi étrangement… Il fallait que ce soit ce moment entre tous qu'il choisisse pour évoquer le sujet. « Oui… » dit-il précautionneusement, se demandant ce qui allait arriver.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais dire à un homme qui va mourir tes vrais sentiments pour lui ? »

« Oh bordel de merde Yuu ! Ça fait mal ! »

Kanda grogna. Blessé ou non, le stupide lapin méritait un coup sur l'épaule. Dire des choses comme ça, Tch. « Je suis presque sûr que c'est déjà évident, » marmonna-t-il, quelque peu timide.

« Vraiment ? Tu me montres ? »

Des lèvres chaudes, douces, au goût sucré, se pressèrent contre les siennes et Lavi sourit, bougeant difficilement un bras pour rapprocher Yuu, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses beaux cheveux. Il savait que ses blessures n'étaient pas fatales, juste sacrément douloureuses et il était _fort_, il les dépasserait. Mais c'était toujours agréable de temps en temps de savoir que Yuu l'aimait vraiment.

_That I, I, I, I'm so hard,__  
_Que je, je, je, je suis si fort,

_Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard.__  
_Oh ouais, ouais, ouais, je suis si fort.

_So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard.__  
_Si fort, si fort, si fort, si fort.___  
_


	7. Do you remember ? par Jay Sean

**Auteur :** Kavbj

**Traductrice :** Niacy^^.

* * *

_Yuvifan : Je l'avais dit que cette fic se lisait tout simplement. Qui sait qui avait raison ? ^^'. Maintenant je peux le dire, je ne voulais influencer personne, mais j'aime beaucoup aussi ce dernier drabble 'Hard'. Ne t'inquiète pas (je te tutoie, fais-en autant^^) Kavbj a toutes vos reviews traduites en anglais et vous remercie d'apprécier ce qu'elle fait. _

* * *

_**Do You Remember?  
**_

« Yuu-chan ? »

Kanda Yuu se retourna doucement, le visage vide d'expression et désintéressé alors qu'il faisait face à la personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis que la guerre était finie. L'expression de Lavi était interrogatrice mais s'éclaira dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait, effectivement, de Yuu-chan.

Il y eut un incessant babillage auquel Kanda porta peu d'attention. Son expression n'avait pas changé, il écoutait simplement. Il y avait beaucoup de _te rappelles-tu,_ et finalement Lavi passa de _comment_ _vas-tu_ à _c'est bon de te revoir_.

Lavi était à la fois surpris et pas surpris de voir Kanda ici au Japon. Le jeune homme avait rarement manifesté l'envie de retourner dans son pays d'origine, mais de temps en temps, il y avait eu des regards nostalgiques. L'expression sur le visage de Kanda quand ils avaient lutté à l'époque à Edo, elle avait été ravagée… Le cœur de Lavi avait battu frénétiquement, voulant retirer cette expression de tristesse sur son beau visage.

Mais ici et maintenant, dans cette rue bondée, il n'y avait pas de réactions de la part de Yuu alors que Lavi sautait d'un sujet à l'autre. Il avait parlé plusieurs fois de Lenalee et Moyashi, et de Bookman. Bookman était mort à présent, et Lavi l'avait remplacé. Il avait gardé le nom de Lavi et avait déjà changé beaucoup de règles originelles. Alors qu'il n'avait toujours aucune réaction, pas même à ses questions, Lavi commença à penser que peut-être Yuu ne parlait plus anglais. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu une bonne maitrise, et ça avait été probablement très facile pour Yuu de retourner au japonais.

Lavi essaya alors de parler en japonais, quand cette supposition lui était venue à l'esprit, mais c'était juste vu qu'il ne l'avait pas parlé depuis des années. Kanda soupira, et ferma les yeux – 'finalement', pensa Lavi, 'une réaction' – et dit tranquillement en anglais, « Silence, stupide lapin, tu te ridiculises. Je vais bien et je ne sais pas encore si c'est bon de te revoir ou non. Je dois attendre pour voir. »

Lavi fut décontenancé par sa formalité. Yuu n'avait jamais été si bon en anglais, non plus. Peut-être était-il retourné plusieurs fois en Angleterre ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils continuèrent à parler, enfin Lavi, mais ils n'abordèrent jamais le sujet de ce qu'ils avaient été – amants, meilleurs amis… plus proches que tout. Ils avaient rompus quand ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté à la fin de la guerre.

« Tu vois », dit finalement Lavi, « Moyashi et Lenalee sont là aussi, et nous avons tous espéré te revoir ici. Nous t'avons cherché pendant trois ans, Kanda. Viens à cette adresse ce soir, d'accord ? Ça serait bien que le groupe soit réuni. » Après avoir donné l'adresse au Japonais, Lavi le salua et partit de son côté.

Kanda soupira et baissa les yeux sur le bout de papier dans sa main. Regardant à nouveau la porte d'entrée de la petite maison, il soupira encore. Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait fait. Il avait intentionnellement disparu pour éloigner au loin les souvenirs de la Congrégation de l'Ombre et autres. Il était d'accord pour rompre avec Lavi, mais son cœur avait été contre cette idée. Revoir Lavi maintenant ravivait de douloureux souvenirs et son cœur commençait à souffrir.

Mais Lenalee serait déçue s'il ne se montrait pas, et il avait toujours détesté la blesser. Et puis il voulait voir si le Moyashi avait fini par grandir un peu.

Ce n'était pas le cas… enfin il n'avait pas rattrapé Kanda, et ce fut la première chose que Kanda remarqua quand Allen ouvrit la porte.

Lenalee l'introduisit à l'intérieur, parlant si vite qu'il se battait pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Ils louaient la maison depuis plusieurs mois apparemment, avaient voyagé avec Lavi, elle et Allen étaient fiancés, il devrait venir au mariage… Ils étaient restés ici deux mois de plus que prévu juste pour essayer de le trouver.

Alors que Lenalee et Allen disparaissaient dans la cuisine, Lavi s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. « On ne devrait pas_ laisser cela se reproduire à nouveau_ » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Kanda, et Kanda réprima un gémissement et un frisson. Mon Dieu, comme cet homme si léger et plus jeune que lui lui avait manqué !

Lavi se saisit des cheveux de Kanda, toujours aussi longs, et tira son visage à lui pour le regarder directement dans les yeux. Kanda sifflait, respirant fort, sa tête penchée en arrière pour révéler sa gorge pâle. Lavi fixa la créature devant lui… _cela fait_ _si longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu_.

« _Te rappelles-tu_ de ça ? » soupira-t-il, avant d'embrasser Yuu passionnément.

Les yeux de Kanda se retournèrent sur leurs orbites et ses muscles devinrent mous alors qu'il gémissait délicieusement. Lavi le rattrapa alors qu'il s'affalait sur lui, refusant d'arrêter le baiser. Finalement, Yuu l'embrassa en retour et bientôt ils furent interrompus par un poli raclement de gorge.

Kanda haletait, et se leva les jambes tremblantes, trébuchant dans la pièce. Il allait être malade. Les souvenirs brûlaient à l'arrière de ses yeux, lui donnant une pulsante migraine. Il percuta un meuble ou quelque chose, et une sorte d'objet délicat s'écrasa au sol.

« Yuu ? Putain, Yuu, ça va ? » demanda Lavi, retenant son aîné. Il fut vivement repoussé au loin et Yuu recula suite à la forte poussée qu'il y avait mise. « Shh, reste tranquille. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es tombé malade ? Tu es blessé ? »

Et Kanda commença à rire. Il riait si fort qu'il commençait à pleurer et il entendait Allen dire tranquillement à Lenalee que peut-être ils devaient appeler un docteur. '_Ramène-les_, pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas', pensa-t-il, en regardant Lavi. 'Tous ses souvenirs que j'ai effacés, tu les as tous ramenés'.

« Oui » réussit-il finalement à dire, et la tête de Lavi se releva brusquement alors qu'il rassemblait les morceaux de poterie cassée. « Je m'en souviens, et _putain_, oh c'est si_ bon de te revoir à nouveau_. »

_Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember__  
_Te rappelles-tu, te rappelles-tu, te rappelles-tu

_All of the times we had?__  
_De tout les moments que l'on a eus ?

_Let's bring it back, bring it back !__  
_Laisse-les revenir, revenir !

_So long since you've been missing,__  
_Cela fait si longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu

_It's good to see you again,__  
_C'est bon de te revoir

_How you, how you doing?__  
_Comment, comment vas-tu ?

_And how about we don't let this happen again?__  
_Et si on ne laissait pas cela se reproduire à nouveau ?


	8. It's What's Inside That Counts

Auteur : Kavbj.  
Traductrice : Niacy^^.

* * *

_Alors ce drabble, j'en ai chier pour le traduire. O_o Que je suis vulgaire ! Mais c'est un fait. Entre les maladresses d'écriture, les insultes fleuries et les expressions typiquement anglaises, au secours ! Sinon, nous savons tous que les exorcistes parlent anglais, or Lavi joue très souvent sur You (tu) et Yuu (le prénom de Kanda), chose que l'on ne peut pas faire en français. Scrogneugneu. Alors j'ai fait au mieux. Si quelqu'un a une solution…_

_Bonne lecture, Niacy^^._

_Merci Elinska d'avoir relevé l'erreur. C'est corrigé.  
Et merci à Kamazu : _Inu_ veut dire chien en japonais et ce n'est pas, comme je le croyais, une erreur de Kavbj T_T. Désolééee._

_

* * *

_

_Yuvifan : Mais de rien, c'est tout naturel de répondre à une review. Manquerait plus qua ça, tiens ! J'écris un texte (ou une trad), vous me donnez votre avis, j'y réponds^^. C'est tout l'intérêt des commentaires, non ? Pouvoir échanger et progresser ensuite ! Enfin, c'est comme cela que je le conçois. De même pour Kavbj, c'est normal de lui traduire vos avis : c'est elle l'auteur, c'est à elle que reviennent les fleurs ! Je ne suis qu'un intermédiaire. Et puis, ne te prends pas la tête pour les délais de reviewtages. Tu en laisses et ça, c'est déjà beaucoup ! Crois-moi, que ce soit 'c'est nul', 'c'est cromignon', 'j'ai pas tout compris' ou bien un long commentaire constructif de trois pages, savoir que ce que l'on a proposé est lu, puis que ça a plu (ou pas d'ailleurs) est toujours très important pour l'auteur, enfin pour moi. Ça stimule. ^_^. Merci pour tes encouragements en tout cas (j'en ai besoin^^) et pour tes si gentilles reviews pour Divine Attraction *_*. A bientôt._  
_PS : Ah aussi, je n'ai pas à t'autoriser ou non à me tutoyer. Nous sommes des fans du même manga, point de distinction entre nous. Non mais^^._

* * *

**It's What's Inside That Counts **(By Brooke Allison)

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à une séance de toilettage canin, ou quoi que cela soit, était hors de portée de la compréhension de Kanda… Pourtant sa gamme de jurons compensait ce fait, alors qu'il les crachait un par un pendant que Lenalee sécurisait son tablier autour de sa taille.

« Bien, » déclara-t-elle, en frappant dans ses mains. Ses yeux passèrent de Kanda, à Allen puis à Lavi, et elle sourit. « Commençons. »

Leur premier -« Pauvre petite victime » « Boucle-la, Lapin »- client était un Cocker appelé –« J'te jure, Usagi ! » « La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, ce sacré animal était un affreux _inu_. » « Tu me sous-estimes, Yuu. »- Maxie -« Qu'est-ce que c'est original, pauvre, pauvre chose. Usagi sonne tellement mieux. » « Oï ! Baka ! Commence donc à rincer cette fichue créature ! »- à l'âge tendre de deux ans.

« Bon, nous avons besoin de shampouiner, conditionner, rincer ici et là, tailler, toiletter, soigner puis – Bordel, regardez la taille des couilles de ce mec ! » s'exclama Lavi, attrapant la pauvre créature par les pattes de derrière, les levant pour avoir une meilleure vue. « Par tous les Saints de l'enfer ! Sacré veinard… Ouais, tu es sans aucun doute un Usagi. »

« Lavi ! » cria Allen, horrifié, alors que Lenalee croulait sous un ensemble de petits rires irrépressibles et que Kanda se frappait le visage du plat de la main. « Pas en présence d'une dame » grinça-t-il entre ses dents, lançant un coup d'œil expressif vers Lenalee.

« C'est vrai, désolé Moyashi -toujours gentleman- mais sérieusement, ce type mérite ses deux noms : Cocker (qui veut dire 'gâter' en anglais) et Usagi. »

« Vraiment, cher Lavi ? » dit Lenalee alors qu'elle se baissait doucement à son niveau.

Kanda finit pour elle. « Aucun de nous ne veut vraiment entendre à quel point tu penses que tes couilles sont grosses. »

« Eh bien, _Yuu_ sait déjà à quel point elles le sont … »

Kanda rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et jura sourdement dans sa barbe. « Va te faire foutre. »

« Oui s'il te plait ! »

Ils n'en étaient pas loin… vraiment, vraiment pas loin. Kanda sentait son sourcil trembler tout comme le coin de sa bouche. Cela le conduisait pour l'instant si haut sur son échelle de tolérance, qu'il était près de découvrir si ce type appelé Dieu existait vraiment.

« Nous devrions tresser ses poils… et mettre des petits nœuds à ses oreilles ! » déclara Lavi, en cherchant bruyamment dans les tiroirs et les placards lesdits objets.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, idiot ? Ce truc est un mâle ! »

« Eh bien, j'ai toujours voulu tresser tes cheveux, Yuu, mais _Yuu_ ne veux pas me laisser faire. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il soit un mâle ? Le fait qu'il soit un Cocker nous crie qu'il est gai, alors il s'en fiche. »

« Enfoiré, nous sommes gais. »

« Tu vois ? Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Yuu, chéri, tu es évidemment gai avec tes longs cheveux et tes hanches étroites et efféminées, mais moi, je suis comme ces chocolats dont on attend qu'ils soient remplis de chocolat au lait, mais qui sont complètement différents à l'intérieur ! Stupéfiant, ne ? »

« Si tu as un problème avec mes cheveux ou mes hanches, va trouver une putain de fille pour coucher avec ! » hurla Kanda, visiblement insulté et, bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, blessé quelque part, alors qu'il se prenait les paroles de Lavi en plein cœur. Est-ce que le roux était insatisfait de son apparence ?

Lavi examina Yuu, choqué. « Mon Dieu non, chéri. Tu es le seul pour moi, et tu seras toujours le seul pour moi. Ces filles peuvent _porter du maquillage,_ si épais qu'elles ressembleront à un clown du cirque local, autant qu'elles veulent, je m'en fiche. _C'est ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur qui compte_, et avec toi, mon beau samouraï, il me semble avoir le meilleur des deux. »

Où étaient Lenalee et Allen pendant ce temps ? Assis sur le côté, la tête allant de gauche à droite comme s'ils observaient un match de tennis.

Pauvre Maxie, parti cet après-midi avec des petits nœuds et une étiquette à son collier disant : 'Je suis littéralement fidèle à mon nom.'

_You can judge your books  
_Tu peux juger des livres

_From how the cover looks,  
_Par leurs couvertures,

_Wear make-up by the ounce.  
_Porter du maquillage à outrance.

_Oh, didn't they tell you?  
_Oh, ils ne t'ont pas dit ?

_It's what's inside that counts.  
_C'est ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur qui compte_. _


	9. Strobe Light par Jason Derulo

Auteur : Kavbj.  
Traductrice : Niacy^^.

* * *

_Hello. Alors en fait, il s'agit ici du drabble numéro 10, et pas du 9. Mais ToC voulait le traduire, alors comme la demoiselle est en vacances, je me suis permise de décaler pour ne pas la déranger._

_Bonne lecture, Niacy^^.  
_

_**

* * *

Strobe Light**_

L'atmosphère brumeuse et les lumières brillantes rendaient sa vision difficile, mais Lavi avait une vue parfaite et était vraiment certain qu'il venait de voir une des plus belles poupées sur laquelle il n'avait jamais posé les yeux. Bon, au moins, il était sûr d'avoir vu quelqu'un. Cela pouvait avoir été _une illusion d'optique_, mais soyons réaliste : c'est de Lavi dont nous parlons.

Il sourit malicieusement et distraitement cria à Lenalee et Allen qu'il revenait – pas que cela ait de l'importance vu la façon dont ils se collaient l'un contre l'autre. Hé, c'était l'anniversaire d'Allen, et si Lenalee ne lui donnait pas quelque chose de spécial ce soir, alors ce serait une grande injustice.

Quand Lavi réussit finalement à poser ses mains autour de la taille de cette belle femme, il fut surpris tant par l'aspect plat de sa poitrine que par la finesse de ses hanches et le défi dans son regard. Et c'était presque comme si elle _était comme de la fumée entre_ ses _bras_ vu la vitesse avec laquelle elle – non, _il_ s'en était dégagé pour _juste disparaître.

* * *

_

Kanda se fondait parmi la foule comme s'il était né pour ça. C'était vraiment trop facile. Qui aurait cru que toutes les capacités qu'il avait acquises à l'Ordre –une organisation secrète luttant contre le crime– lui serviraient pour entrer dans ce club ? Mais bon, Komui voulait a) apprendre qui osait sortir avec sa sœur et b) attirer Lavi, aussi connu comme Bookman Junior, de leur côté.

Il étrécit légèrement les yeux et fit un petit sourire satisfait lorsque _la lumière des stroboscopes_ flasha répétitivement. Il sentait les yeux de Bookman Junior sur lui et il utilisa les lumières à son avantage alors qu'il commençait à danser à nouveau.

* * *

_Le frisson de la chasse_ devenait irrésistible pour Lavi, et nouveau pour lui, comme pour Kanda. Les traits parfaits du Japonais disparurent encore de la vue de Lavi et il jura. Il devait juste l'acculer, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire.

Cela s'était avéré être plus difficile que Lavi l'avait escompté, mais finalement il avait plaqué Kanda contre un mur et scellé ses lèvres avec les siennes. Les cils de Kanda battirent moqueusement contre les joues de Lavi et le roux gémit. Et ce fut sa plus grande erreur.

Parce que Kanda glissa entre ses bras et la lumière des stroboscopes flasha encore et même la vue de Lavi ne pouvait lutter contre ça. Et quand il se rendit compte plus tard qu'il ne pouvait plus retrouver cette beauté asiatique, il ne put que se demander si _cela_ n'_avait_ pas _été un rêve ?_ 'Sérieusement, _si je pouvais_ _t'avoir une seconde...'_

_Like smoke in my arms_  
Comme de la fumée entre mes bras

_You just disappear_  
Tu as juste diparu

_Is this a dream ?_  
Est-ce un rêve ?

_Are you really there ?_  
Es-tu réellement là ?

_A trick of the eye,_  
Une illusion d'optique

_I, I, I saw you, I swear,_  
Je, je, je t'ai vu, je le jure,

_Is it love that you want ?_  
Est-ce de l'amour que tu veux ?

_Or just the thrill of the chase ?_  
Ou le frisson de la chasse ?

_If I could get you for a second,_  
Et si je pouvais juste t'avoir une seconde,

_All the sex we'd be gettin'_  
Tout le sexe que nous avons eu

_Like a strobe light, you're off then you're on_  
Comme un projecteur, tu es là et tu ne l'es plus.


	10. A drop in the ocean par Rone Pope

Auteur : Kavbj  
Traductrice : TheoryofChaos.

* * *

_Merci à ToC pour la traduction de ce long drabble._

* * *

_**A drop in the ocean**_

Appuyé contre les murs de pierre de l'Ordre Noir, Allen observait silencieusement Kanda qui se tenait au bord de la haute falaise, regardant l'abîme, complètement muet. Allen se demandait toujours si, en réalité, Kanda hurlait mais que pour une obscure raison personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Cependant, ça le remplissait toujours de remords car cela signifiait que personne ne faisait attention quand l'autre garçon se mettait à crier.

Mais il était mort, Kanda, il était mort. Il respirait, marchait et son cœur battait, oui, mais il était mort. Il avait lutté pour survivre quand Lavi et Bookman étaient partis, était définitivement mort quand les Noah avaient mis la main sur lui. Il avait disparu pendant trois mois et ils avaient suivi, indice après indice, chaque piste, jusqu'à trouver Kanda tranquillement endormi sur le lit d'un hôtel. Il était tout à fait sain et sauf, physiquement du moins - les Noah avaient fait en sorte qu'il guérisse avant de le rendre, se moquant ouvertement de l'Ordre - mais mentalement, il n'avait plus jamais été le même.

« Yuu, » appela finalement Allen. Le Japonais ne réagissait presque plus à Kanda désormais alors tout le monde s'était habitué à l'appeler par son prénom. C'était troublant pour certains, surtout quand ils voulaient dire quelque chose comme 'Yuu est demandé dans le bureau de Komui' vu que son prénom était un de ces trucs genre homophones du mot anglais « you ».

« Yuu, » appela encore Allen, avançant vers l'adolescent. Finalement, une réaction. « Je dois partir en mission demain. » Un lent hochement de tête. Allen soupira. « Fais attention, d'accord ? Ne fais rien de stupide quand je pars. Lenalee revient demain, et Marie sera revenu la semaine prochaine. »

« Et Lavi ? »

Allen hésita, grimaçant. « Yuu… tu sais très bien qu'il ne reviendra pas… putain, arrête de te torturer Bakanda. »

Un sourire en coin, une petite preuve qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen de ranimer Kanda Yuu. Allen s'éloigna en souriant.

« Eh bien, regardez qui voilà, » ironisa Allen, en épinglant Lavi contre le mur avec son Innocence. Non, ce n'était pas Lavi, c'était… Adam ou quelque chose comme ça. « Ça t'arrive de penser à nous, hein, Bookman Junior ? »

'Adam' sourit nerveusement en geignant, pendant qu'à l'intérieur Lavi criait de frustration de s'être fourré dans cette situation et se réjouissait en même temps de revoir l'un de ses amis.

Kanda se déplaçait en cercle lents et réguliers, tenant mollement Mugen dans sa main et inspectant la pièce. D'invisibles ennemis dansaient devant ses yeux, silhouettes fantomatiques se mouvant d'un point à un autre sans vraiment avoir besoin de bouger.

Il plaça Mugen devant lui, raffermissant sa prise et, avec un sourire mauvais, bondit en avant, les détruisant un par un. C'était une des choses qu'il pouvait encore faire correctement vu qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'y penser… ça tenait à l'instinct et à la routine et il s'était entraîné si souvent qu'il laissait juste son inconscient prendre le relais.

Au bout d'un moment, il n'en resta plus qu'un et il s'immobilisa, son épée calée contre la gorge de la personne. Lavi ? La silhouette fantomatique s'évanouit et ne reparut pas. Kanda se tint là, perdu. Il baissa son épée et reprit son souffle.

Laissant Mugen sur le terrain d'entraînement, Kanda se dirigea vers les douches. Il demeura sous le jet d'eau, les yeux fermés. _Je priais pour que toi et moi puissions finir ensemble_, c'était tellement stupide de croire une chose pareille. Tu étais un Bookman et mon temps était compté… il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça marche. J'ai même prié putain… Je ne sais pas qui, mais j'ai prié, juste pour toi. Seigneur, tuez-moi tout de suite.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il sortit de la douche en laissant l'eau couler. Il attrapa l'objet le plus tranchant qu'il put trouver. Il attacha rapidement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse, trouva à quel endroit ils reposaient sur ses épaules, prit le rasoir qu'il avait déniché et coupa le reste.

Les mèches mouillées tombèrent sur le sol et il eut un sourire moqueur en regardant son reflet. Il retira le cordon de ses cheveux et les laissa retomber sur ses épaules. Les pointes étaient un peu inégales mais il arrangerait ça plus tard. Il avait essayé d'utiliser ces merdes de shampoing et d'après-shampoing parce que Lavi aimait leurs parfums. Il avait espéré quelque part pouvoir le ramener à lui par cette ruse.

A présent, vu la longueur, il était probablement plus simple de les laisser détachés plutôt que de tenter de les rassembler en une queue de cheval. Il savait que Lavi les préférait détachés alors peut-être que ça aiderait à le faire revenir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les secoua quand les mèches humides s'accrochèrent autour de ses doigts et regarda de nouveau son reflet tout en se demandant si ses yeux avaient toujours parus aussi morts, ses sourires si… las.

Il se retourna vers la douche et ses mains s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans sa crinière. _Je priais_, mais je pense qu'il est temps que j'arrête, puisque _toi et moi_ nous ne _finirons_ jamais _ensemble_.

Lavi fut surpris de se retrouver dans le train avec Allen, retournant à l'Ordre, revenant vers Yuu. Allen lui avait tout dit et il ne pouvait plus juste abandonner Yuu. Ça les tuait tous les deux et il avait peur pour son aîné. Il avait peur qu'il tente quelque chose d'imprudent en pleine bataille, effrayé par la possibilité que les Noah le reprennent. Yuu n'aurait rien à voir là-dedans, il était guidé uniquement par son instinct.

Allen fixait Lavi, clairement contrarié par le fait qu'il avait laissé Kanda dans l'état où il était. Il priait pour que le Japonais n'ait pas fait un truc stupide, il priait pour qu'on ne l'ait pas envoyé en mission. Parce que sinon traîner Lavi jusqu'à la maison aurait été une perte de temps.

Il pouvait encore voir l'expression sur le visage de Kanda quand Lavi lui avait dit que lui et Bookman s'en allaient pour de bon. Il n'y avait rien eu. Ils s'étaient tous attendus à… peut-être des larmes, de la confusion, de la colère, de la violence, une grimace amère, même un petit signe de tête. Mais il n'y avait rien eu. Kanda l'avait juste longuement observé, avant de tourner les talons pour aller s'entraîner.

Maintenant…peut-être qu'il restait une chance.

Les autres regardaient Kanda avec insistance, il s'en rendait bien compte. Enfin quelque part dans son subconscient, en tous cas. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis… il ne s'en souvenait plus, il savait seulement qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais verser une autre larme. Il avait décidé que les sourires narquois feraient l'affaire, mais ils se dissipaient de temps à autre. Tout le monde savait qu'il affichait des sourires narquois au lieu de sourire vraiment mais, ces derniers temps, il n'avait aucune raison de sourire parce que Lavi était parti.

Roux stupide. Je peux entendre ta voix appeler mon nom. Est-ce que j'espérais vraiment à ce point que _toi et moi nous finissions ensemble_ ? Est-ce que j'étais vraiment aussi con ?

« Yuu ! » hurla Lavi en courant vers lui. Il ne répondait pas vraiment, ce qui était étrange, vu qu'il détestait qu'on l'appelle Yuu. Puis Lavi se rappela ce qu'Allen lui avait dit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Yuu détestait à présent Kanda parce que c'était comme ça que Lavi l'avait appelé quand il lui avait dit qu'il partait.

Les cheveux courts furent un choc et il voulut presque se laisser tomber sur le sol et pleurnicher d'une façon puérile et dramatique comme Lavi l'aurait fait normalement.

Finalement, Yuu se retourna. S'il fut content ou même furieux de revoir Lavi, il ne le montra pas. Il le fixa juste avec ses yeux morts. Lavi frissonna et enroula ses bras autour du garçon mais il n'obtint aucune réaction. « Réveille-toi s'il te plaît, » souffla-t-il. Kanda était glacé - pendant combien de temps au juste était-il resté planté là ? Il sentait comme cet après-shampoing qu'il aimait tant...

Il se recula, mais les yeux morts regardaient à travers lui. Il l'embrassa avec désespoir. Il voulait que Yuu revienne, voulait que Kanda revienne. Mais il n'y eut toujours rien. Yuu cligna une fois des yeux, une deuxième, puis, la troisième fois, quelque chose en lui sembla se réveiller.

« Lavi… » murmura-t-il. Ses paupières battirent follement et pendant une effroyable seconde, Lavi crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

« Oui amour, mon amour, mon amour, mon amour, je suis là, » dit-il à la hâte, faisant courir une main tremblante sur le visage de Yuu. « Réveille-toi, je t'en prie, réveille-toi. » _Le paradis ne semble plus si loin_, _car tu es mon paradis_, mon chéri. C'était tellement dur d'être éloigné de toi mais je suis là maintenant, pas en enfer, mais ici, non pas dans, mais avec le paradis. Le tirant à lui dans une solide étreinte, Lavi cria « Réveille-toi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, abruti ? » glapit Kanda en repoussant Lavi, lui jetant par là même un coup d'œil suspicieux. « Ça te prend souvent de gueuler des inepties dans mon oreille ? »

Lavi le fixa, la bouche grande ouverte. Allen, qui les observait en secret, faillit tomber à la renverse sous le choc.

« Y-Yuu ? »

« Putain, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Lavi leva ses mains d'une manière apaisante. « Ho, doucement, ne me tue pas. » Puis, hésitant. « Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? »

« Bien sûr que si, je crois que je n'entends plus rien de l'oreille gauche, connard ! »

« Non, Yuu, mon cœur, à propos de… enfin tu sais. »

« Hum, peut-être que les Noah parviendraient à comprendre… »

Et Lavi commençait vraiment à penser que Yuu ne se rappelait de rien quand l'autre baissa la tête, réfléchissant de toutes ses forces. Mais ensuite ses épaules se mirent à trembler et Yuu s'écroula sur le sol, hurlant sous le coup de l'agonie émotionnelle, ses ongles grattant la poussière pendant que les larmes coulaient. Lavi s'effondra sur le champ.

_A drop in the ocean_  
Une goutte dans l'océan

_A change in the weather,_  
Un changement dans la météo,

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._  
Je priais pour que toi et moi puissions finir ensemble.

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_  
C'est comme appeler la pluie au milieu du désert,

_But I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you are my heaven._  
Mais je te garde plus près de moi que la plupart des autres, parce que tu es mon paradis.

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore, no, no_  
Le paradis ne semble plus si loin, non, non


	11. Your Song par Kate Walsh

Auteur : Kavbj.  
Traductrice : Niacy^^.

* * *

_**Your Song**_

Kanda ouvrit lentement les yeux alors que le vent soufflait à travers les arbres et jouait avec les mèches de cheveux qui balayaient son visage. Le soleil perçait à travers les feuilles, créant des ombres dansantes sur le sol et sur sa peau pâle. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et quand un plus grand coup de vent souffla, les feuilles se soulevèrent et dansèrent de façon inégale et plus de mèches de cheveux voltèrent dans les airs.

Ses yeux apaisés glissèrent sur la gauche pour voir Lavi, adossé contre le tronc robuste d'un arbre, lisant un livre posé confortablement sur ses genoux. L'herbe participa à la danse. Et de loin, tout ce que quelqu'un pourrait voir serait un arbre solitaire sur une colline herbeuse et deux jeunes paressant par une belle journée de printemps.

Il n'y aurait aucune allusion au tourment de la guerre que tous les deux subissaient et personne ne pourrait dire qu'ils étaient des exorcistes, tous les deux ayant abandonnés leurs manteaux derrière eux dans l'auberge. Ils retournaient à la maison le lendemain mais ils étaient tout à fait satisfaits de se reposer pendant leur jour de congé.

Kanda était assez content de juste _le_ _regarder étinceler_, de regarder Lavi dans ce cadre étrange, calme et silencieux. Son tatouage s'était finalement calmé après la crise de la nuit dernière, gardant Lavi et lui éveillés une grande partie de la nuit. Kanda n'avait pas voulu déranger Lavi, mais quand une pulsation avait été si pénible qu'il n'avait pas pu contenir un cri, le roux était resté debout le reste de la nuit avec lui, le réconfortant.

Et Kanda jurait que les doigts de Lavi faisaient _de la magie_, parce qu'à la seconde où ils avaient atteint le haut de ses côtes, Lavi l'avait fait s'allonger et avait commencé à masser ses épaules tendues. La seule chose que Kanda savait, c'était qu'il s'était réveillé avec le soleil frappant ses paupières fermées et Lavi, assis confortablement à côté de lui.

Secrètement, Kanda n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'être en présence de Lavi et il ferma encore une fois les yeux. Il était reconnaissant au roux, éternellement reconnaissant, parce que Lavi avait réveillé quelque chose de profondément ancré dans Kanda et le monde n'était plus le même depuis. Maintenant Kanda pouvait oser croire qu'il existait de l'espoir. _'Et il ne sait pas, jusqu'où je pourrais aller'_, pensa Kanda, en regardant à nouveau Lavi. 'Pour le protéger et l'amener jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre, identique si possible.'

Lavi, ayant senti Yuu le regarder tout ce temps et étant relativement conscient que le Japonais était en train de réfléchir, avait finalement tiré son attention de son livre sur ses genoux pour regarder le beau garçon devant lui. Et il lui sourit doucement, en demandant s'il se sentait un peu mieux.

Kanda baissa les yeux et fit un 'tch'. Il espérait que Lavi interpréterait cela comme il fallait, alors qu'il regardait le ciel à travers les arbres. 'Parce que, abruti, tu ne sembles pas interpréter les choses correctement dernièrement. Et j'ai besoin de toi, parce qu'il semble que je ne sois jamais en mesure d'interpréter très bien mes propres putains d'émotions. Et je crois que je suis effrayé que ce soit peut-être de l'amour et c'est si merdique et con que j'ai besoin que tu me le dises autrement ... mais je préfèrerais ne pas t'entendre du tout et que tu me montres juste ce que tu ressens, parce que si je ne peux pas interpréter mes propres émotions, comment veux-tu que j'interprète les tiennes ?'

_And he doesn't know,_  
Et il ne savait pas,

_Just how far I would go._  
Jusqu'où il pourrait aller.

_So I make whirlpools,_  
Alors je fais des tourbillons,

_And watch him sparkle._  
Et le regarde étinceler.

_And we'll make love,_  
Et nous ferons l'amour,

_Make magic._  
Nous ferons de la magie.


	12. Nothing On You de BOB

**Auteur :** Kavbj.  
**Tarductrice :** Niacy^^.

* * *

_Désolée pour le contre-temps._  
_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

_**Nothing On You**_

Le menton confortablement installé dans le creux de sa main, Lavi observait le paysage qui défilait. Le son de vêtements froissés attira son regard sur son compagnon dans la cabine du train. Yuu retirait discrètement sa veste d'exorciste, les yeux baissés. Lavi n'était pas en mesure de deviner ce qui rongeait la beauté japonaise, mais cela l'intriguait et l'ennuyait.

Il voulait l'aider, vraiment, mais Yuu continuait à se renfermer.

Lavi se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Ils passeraient par une petite ville bientôt et si Lavi avait raison –et c'était le cas, parce que c'était _Lavi_– ils seraient au milieu d'une festivité qui célébrait une déesse et toutes les femmes du village. C'était toujours assez grandiose, avec les couleurs brillantes, la musique, la danse, les costumes, etc. Lavi était plutôt déçu de la rater cette année.

Frôlant la crise cardiaque, Lavi tourna la tête quand Yuu s'assit à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule et fermant les yeux. Lavi sourit doucement et passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme, en fronçant les sourcils quand Yuu serra la chemise de Lavi de son poing. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, mais Lavi avait appris à présent qu'avec Yuu, il valait mieux attendre qu'il vienne demander de l'aide, plutôt que le pousser.

Les filles du village étaient aussi belles que ce que Lavi attendait et il enleva son bras des épaules de Yuu pour se pencher en avant et avoir une meilleure vue. Leurs vêtements retombaient admirablement autour d'elles et leurs cheveux étaient plein de perles brillantes et autres parures.

Du coin de l'œil, Lavi pouvait voir que Yuu regardait aussi, quand subitement le jeune homme libéra ses cheveux et commença à y passer ses doigts pensivement. Il les sépara rapidement en trois et, de ses doigts lestes, fit une petite natte. Et subitement Lavi comprit, et il sourit. Yuu avait des doutes.

Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Yuu et le rapprocha, pour que le dos de Yuu s'appuie contre sa poitrine. Yuu était en quelque sorte affalé entre les genoux de Lavi – mais c'était confortable. Lavi inhala profondément, adorant l'odeur des cheveux de Yuu, et il libéra doucement la petite natte.

« _Elles_ _ne peuvent rien contre toi, bébé_ » chuchota Lavi d'une manière rassurante, et après une minute ou deux, il sentit Yuu acquiescer lentement, incertain. Yuu était bien conscient qu'il y avait beaucoup _de_ _belles filles_ et il était inquiet de bientôt perdre l'intérêt de Lavi. Bon, c'était ce que Lavi déduisait de l'attitude de Yuu. Mais cela n'arriverait jamais, parce que si Lavi allait vers elles, il _perdrait son temps_.

Lavi inspira à nouveau. « Tu es seulement le mien et je suis seulement le tien. _Elles_ _ne peuvent rien contre toi, bébé_. »

_Beautiful girls, all over the world,_  
De belles filles, tout autour du monde,

_I could be chasing, but my time would be wasted._  
Je pourrais les poursuivre, mais je perdrais mon temps.

_They got nothin' on you, baby_.  
Elles ne peuvent rien contre toi, Bébé.

_Nothin' on you, baby._  
Rien contre toi.


	13. Take It Off par Kesha

Auteur : Kavbj.  
Traductrice : Niacy^^.

* * *

**Je vous recommande sérieusement d'écouter cette chanson pendant la lecture **** ça aide (normalement) avec l'atmosphère sexy.

* * *

**

_**Take It Off**_

Vague. Tout était si vague. Il haletait comme un animal, les yeux à moitié fermés et assombris, tant par la confusion que par le désir. Sa tête roula en arrière et ses cheveux glissèrent sur ses épaules, créant une délicieuse friction. La poussière se souleva dans l'air et son dos se plaqua contre le mur pourrissant de la maison abandonnée.

Il pouvait entendre le battement de la musique depuis les haut-parleurs de la voiture de Lavi, garée seulement quelques mètres loin. Il laissa échapper un souffle précieux, avant de sombrer à nouveau, avant que des mains glissent le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire et tirent ses cheveux, avant qu'il soit balayé par l'excitation alors que Lavi l'embrassait passionnément.

Sa confusion était grande, son désir plus grand et le nuage vague qui s'installait dans son esprit encore plus grand. Il apercevait l'intérieur de la maison, qui avait été transformée en un club lugubre pour adolescents. Il y avait des _paillettes sur le sol_ et on disait que l'endroit était _hard_ mais il pouvait à peine penser à cela alors que Lavi l'aidait à retirer sa chemise. Il plia les genoux, leva les bras, et le tissu glissa et tomba facilement.

Le froid était piquant et la chaleur était brûlante. Il gémissait et ses cils battaient. _Tu m'excites_, pensa-t-il, haletant de nouveau, le cœur battant, la peau en feu. Mon Dieu, il n'en aurait jamais assez. La langue infernale de Lavi lapait sa peau, glissait sur son torse et descendait plus au sud. Il ouvrit les yeux, pas vraiment conscient de les avoir fermés, et regarda Lavi en bas avec des yeux étrécis à travers sa frange, qui était couverte de sueur tout comme son corps.

« _Déshabille-moi_, » soupira-t-il, en gémissant fort quand Lavi mordit sa hanche. Sa tête frappa douloureusement le mur quand il la rejeta en arrière et il pourrait jurer qu'il avait senti tout le bâtiment trembler. Son corps tremblait, suppliait aussi. Pour plus, il voulait plus, il avait besoin de plus, plus, plus, plus, plusplusplusplusplus– _Lavi !_

_There's a place I know,_  
Il y a un endroit que je connais

_If you're looking for a show._  
Si tu recherches un spectacle.

_Where they go hardcore_  
Où ils font des choses hard

_And there's glitter on the floor._  
Et où il y a des paillettes sur le sol.

_And they, turn me on,_  
Et ils m'excitent,

_When they, take it off._  
Quand ils se déshabillent.

_When they, take it off._  
Quand ils se déshabillent.

_Everybody take it off._  
Tout le monde se déshabille_._


	14. Cry par Kelly Clarkson

**Auteur :** Kavbj  
**Traductrice :** Niacy^^, après une longue absence.

* * *

**Ah, celle-ci est une chanson triste **** :( Écoutez-la entièrement, parce que c'est vraiment magnifique. Le dernier couplet est le plus approprié pour ce drabble. Merci à mes merveilleux reviewers :)**

_**Cry**_

Lavi baissa les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté, brisant le contact visuel avec Kanda, tandis que le jeune homme partait devant. Ces yeux insensibles étaient à présent terrifiants à regarder : presque complètement noirs d'avoir eu les pupilles dilatées depuis si longtemps. C'était dur de se forcer à regarder cet adolescent magnifique, sensible –et oui, il l'était si vous saviez lire les signes correctement- et vivant –à la façon de Kanda.

Les larmes commençaient à monter et Lavi les repoussa violemment. Elles venaient de la peur et de la nostalgie, et il maudit son importune mémoire alors qu'il se souvenait du jour où ils avaient éloigné son amant de lui.

_Lavi emprisonna les mains plus menues de Kanda dans les siennes et sourit tandis qu'il pressait leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Yuu lui donna un de ses petits sourires et ses yeux s'éclairèrent en même temps. Le propre sourire de Lavi s'agrandit avant qu'un avertissement murmuré par Allen ne les sépare. _

_A la surprise de Lavi, Yuu s'était avancé de manière protectrice -devant Allen et Lavi- et avait posé sa main sur son épée. Son comportement avait changé complètement. Il n'était pas cet adolescent furieux et coléreux ou cet amant au sourire discret. Il était froid et son dos droit, presque rigide comme un robot._

_Les supérieurs n'étaient rien de ce qu'avaient pu voir Lavi ou Allen auparavant, et ils échangèrent un regard. Depuis l'arrivée des troisièmes exorcistes, il y avait eu de nombreuses personnes inconnues et étranges._

_« Yuu Kanda ? », demanda l'un d'eux, en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de l'exorciste japonais. Yuu acquiesça doucement, ses yeux ne s'étrécissant pas comme ils le faisaient d'habitude. « Tu dois venir avec nous. »_

_La main de Kanda lâcha Mugen et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Pour tous ceux qui regardaient, c'était choquant de voir Kanda les suivre sans broncher, les laissant l'attraper fermement par chacun de ses bras, tandis qu'il était emmené comme un prisonnier._

_Quand Kanda revint une semaine plus tard, son tatouage plus grand, il était considéré comme une expérience -réussie apparemment- et il ressemblait presque à une machine. Il obéissait aux ordres d'une voix monotone, avec des oui monsieur et des non monsieur, et il n'y avait pas la moindre émotion. _

_Heureusement pour lui, étant un apprenti Bookman, Lavi avait vite découvert ce qui s'était passé, et cela ne lui avait pas pris longtemps pour réaliser qu'il avait perdu son amour pour toujours. Il maudissait l'Ordre, les seconds exorcistes, et les hommes qui lui avaient volé Yuu. _

« Il est parti, Lavi », murmura doucement Allen, en étreignant son meilleur ami par les épaules en guise de soutien.

Lavi leva à nouveau les yeux, incapable d'empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues. Il ne s'en serait pas soucié s'ils s'étaient séparés, mais Yuu lui avait été arraché de force, et bien qu'il ait lu rapport après rapport, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Et à présent, il ressentait ce que _c'était que de vraiment pleurer_.

« Hey, Al' », demanda-t-il, tremblant. « _Est-ce que c'est aussi dur que ça en à l'air ?_ » Sa voix se brisa à la fin.

Allen le regarda tristement et haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas Lavi, je ne sais vraiment pas. »

* * *

Lavi pouvait entendre des cris quelque part dans le couloir où il se trouvait. C'était le milieu de la nuit, donc personne ne pouvait entendre ces cris, mais Lavi les entendait, et il savait qu'il les reconnaissait. Et ils étaient trop plaintifs, trop vifs, trop chargés d'émotions, pour que Lavi leur tourne simplement le dos.

Il commença à courir, se dirigeant vers le bout du couloir qui semblait si loin. Quelqu'un en sortit, un de ces étranges supérieurs qui avaient tant de contrôle sur Kanda, mais il ne vit pas Lavi parce qu'il tournait dans la direction opposée.

Lavi accéléra, sachant avec certitude qu'il trouverait Yuu. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et se figea. Les larmes s'échappèrent une nouvelle fois de ses yeux et il se précipita vers la silhouette à genoux -des larmes cristallines roulant sur ses joues- qui gardait les yeux fermés et dont le corps tremblait.

Il y avait cette familière odeur de sang, et Lavi en sentit sur les bras de Yuu, alors qu'il relevait le jeune homme sur ses pieds. Il avait été fouetté, Lavi en était certain, et il allait _tuer_ le responsable.

« Yuu », chuchota-t-il doucement. Le corps devant ses yeux se tendit brièvement, avant que Yuu ne crie plus fort et que ses tremblements ne deviennent plus violents.

« Lavi ? », demanda-t-il, d'une voix brisée. Il avala sa salive difficilement et posa ses mains sur le torse ferme qui appartenait à Lavi. Il garda les yeux fermés, effrayé de les ouvrir. « _C'est enfin fini_ ? », demanda-t-il, sentant Lavi se rapprocher, sentant les larmes du roux tomber sur ses joues. « _Je peux ouvrir les yeux_ ? »

Tremblant, Lavi sourit et pressa son front contre celui de Kanda, serrant dans ses mains celles sur sa poitrine. « Oui », murmura-t-il, en ébouriffant la frange de l'adolescent japonais. Ces magnifiques yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, incertains, et après avoir cligné plusieurs fois, Yuu leva les yeux pour trouver ceux de Lavi et lui offrit un timide sourire. Et les larmes coulaient toujours, plus vite maintenant.

Soulagé d'avoir vu les yeux de Yuu revenir à la normale, Lavi passa ses bras autour de l'adolescent plus petit, pour le sécuriser et le rapprocher davantage de lui. Son menton sur la tête de Yuu, il sourit et berça le jeune homme doucement. « _Pleure_ », le rassura-t-il, et il sentit Yuu commencer à sangloter contre sa poitrine. L'avaient-ils vraiment détruit si profondément ? Fait s'effondrer ses barrières si facilement ? « _Pleure. Pleure_. »

_Is it over yet?  
_C'est déjà fini ?

_Can I open my eyes?  
_Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

_Is this as hard as it gets?  
_Est-ce que c'est aussi dur que ça en à l'air ?

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_  
Est-ce c'est ça que de vraiment pleurer ?


	15. Baby par justin Bieber

**Auteur** : Kavbj  
**Traductrice** : Niacy^^.

* * *

**Nyah, dédicacé à Niacy, pour te dire un grand merci.

* * *

**

_**Baby**_

« Yuuuuuuu-chaaaaaan ! », appela Lavi, en franchissant la porte et en courant dans la neige fraîche. Il leva les bras en l'air alors qu'un sourire éclairait son visage. « Yuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaan ! Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan ! Yuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaan ! »

« QUOI ? », gronda Yuu du milieu de la clairière où il se trouvait. Tss, tss, Yuu, pensa Lavi, en continuant d'avancer vers l'autre garçon de treize ans. Encore à t'entraîner ? Tu vas tomber malade, _bébé, bébé_.

« J'ai quelque chose à diiire à Yuuuuu ! », fut sa lourde réponse. Lavi s'arrêta devant l'autre et son sourire s'agrandit. « J'ai quelque chose à dire à Yuu ! », répéta-t-il.

Yuu grogna à l'utilisation de son prénom et un rapide mouvement de Mugen suffit pour que le Baka Usagi réalise que s'il recommençait encore… Tss, tss, Yuu, pensa à nouveau Lavi. Toujours aussi menaçant ? Mais j'aime ça quand tu me _regardes droit dans les yeux_.

« Devine quoi ? », demanda-t-il, se rapprochant d'un pas vers le Japonais. Lavi remarqua le nombre de vêtements qu'il portait et le _peu_ de vêtements que Yuu portait. Il n'avait pas froid ? Tss, Tss, Yuu, pensa-t-il encore une fois. Toujours aussi borné ? « J'ai dit devine ! »

Yuu soupira d'irritation et ferma brièvement les yeux. « Quoi ? », demanda-t-il avec réticence.

« Nan, nan », dit Lavi, en secouant la tête. « J'ai dit _devine _! » Tss, tss, Yuu, furent à nouveau ses pensées. Tu ne m'écoutes toujours pas ? Tu devrais, ce que j'ai à dire est important.

« Je ne vais pas jouer aux devinettes, Baka Usagi ! », le cassa Kanda, en s'approchant de Lavi.

Lavi bouda. « Rha, d'accord, d'accord. Bon alors, je t'aime » Il rayonnait et attendait la réaction de joie de Kanda.

« Baka. » La voix était douce, et les espoirs de Lavi augmentèrent. « _Nous_ _sommes juste amis_. »

Hein ? « Non, non, je t'aime Yuu, I love Yuu ! »

Le regard de Yuu se baissa, presque malheureux. Il aimait bien Lavi, vraiment… probablement qu'il l'aimait aussi mais… « _Il y a quelqu'un d'autre…_ » Il devait trouver ce visage issu de sa mémoire – ces souvenirs douloureux et épars.

« ...Oh », fut la courte réplique. « Mais je t'aime Yuu. »

Yuu serra fermement les yeux. Ça devrait être douloureux pour _Lavi_, pas pour lui ! « La ferme ! » Il secoua la tête et se recula pour retourner à l'entraînement. « Juste…, juste, oublie ça, Lavi. S'il te plait ? » Sa voix était faible et pathétique, et ça faisait plus mal que ça ne le devrait.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Lavi resta le regard fixe pendant un moment. Bon, ok... Soudainement son visage s'éclaira. Il devait continuer, il devait gagner l'affection de Yuu. Tss, tss, Yuu, pensa-t-il une dernière fois, en passant derrière lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Yuu, _mon premier amour, a brisé mon cœur pour la première fois_, pourtant il désirait toujours Yuu. Parce que je t'aime Yuu, _bébé, bébé_.

_We're just friends, what are you saying?_  
Nous sommes juste amis, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Said there's another, look right in my eyes._  
Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, droit dans les yeux.

_My first love broke my heart for the first time,_  
Mon premier amour a brisé mon cœur pour la première fois,

_And I was like_  
Et j'étais comme

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_  
Bébé, bébé, bébé, oh

_Like baby, baby, baby no_  
Comme un bébé, bébé, bébé, non.


End file.
